What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger
by neopyro
Summary: Harry gets a strange power in the summer after his fifth year. Can he hide it from his friends? Hg
1. Default Chapter

What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Prologue  
  
Harry walked merrily down the road. It was the first time he had felt happy in ages. He had received a letter from The Weasley's saying he could stay for the rest of the summer. He had his trunk behind him, and he was headed towards Mrs. Figg's house on Wisteria walk so he could take Floo Powder to the Burrow.  
  
The summer hadn't gone very well for Harry. The Dursley's had a new dog, and it hated Harry with a passion. His Godfather Sirius had died and it was wholly Harry's fault. He had been banned from Quidditch. He had a fight with his Girlfriend, Cho Chang and they broke up. He had been stuck at number four Privet drive since school let out. Voldemort was causing terror, and torturing Muggles at every possible oppritunity. His life stunk.  
  
That, however was no longer the case. He was on his way to the Weasley's, leaving the Dursley's and their foul dog behind. He no longer cared for Cho, so it didn't matter that they had gone their separate ways. His Quidditch ban had been lifted. Voldemort hadn't done a thing in over a week. And, he had finally seen the logic that it wasn't his fault Sirius was dead.  
  
Now life was good. Harry saw an old Muggle struggling to clean out his garage, so Harry helped the man out. The man thanked him, and gave him five pounds. Not much, and it was just short of useless to him. It didn't matter, he was happy.  
  
The familiar sound of an ice cream truck filled the air, and a horde of small children ran to the corner, hoping to catch the driver's eye.  
  
'Why not?' Harry thought  
  
Harry sprinted to the corner and ordered himself a large ice cream cone and a chocolate milkshake. He hadn't had one in years.  
  
Harry was walking away, when he noticed a young girl, around seven or eight without an ice cream. She was the only one without one, and looked quite put out. Harry hadn't touched his ice cream yet, so he walked over to the young blonde girl and handed the cone to her. She grinned happily, she had a bigger ice cream than any of the other kids. Some looked quite jealous.  
  
It didn't matter that Harry no longer had ice cream, he was happy.  
  
Harry still had money left, a little more than a pound. He walked into a store that looked interesting to him. It happened to be a sporting goods store. Harry walked around looking at everything. From baseballs, to hockey sticks, from jerseys to cleats, they had it all. Harry realized he had enough money for a three pack of tennis balls. Harry bought them, and left the store.  
  
Harry popped open the packaging on the tennis balls, and put all three into his hand. 'I used to be able to do this.' He thought. He started to juggle them. He had it perfectly. Harry slipped the strap of his trunk through his belt and reattached it to his trunk. Pulling the trunk with his body, (since it had wheels) he started to juggle as he walked. Harry walked across the road as soon as he had the green walking guy, and promptly dropped a tennis ball. He pocketed the other two and bent to pick up the first. Harry had the ball in his hand and looked up. A large eighteen wheeler was headed right at him, with no intention of stopping!  
  
A\n: EHEHE! Am I evil or what? I'm posting this from rome, enjoy! 


	2. trucking across Harry

A\n: Here's the first chapter.  
  
What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger Chapter one: You only live twice.  
  
Pain filled his body as he connected with the bumper of the truck, and knocked forwards. The truck, still moving, the first set of wheels came across his chest. His consciousness dwindled for a second, before all was black.  
  
Harry had no clue how much time had passed when he came to. He knew it hadn't been long. A small crowd of people had gathered around him. He heard sirens in the distance. Harry did a mental test. His breathing was normal. He could feel his whole body. Slowly, Harry stood up. The crowd around him gasped and tried to convince him to stay where he was. He had been laying in a pool of his own blood, yet Harry didn't have any cuts on him. WAIT! He did! His left hand burned something horrible. He examined it. A large piece of glass was sticking out of his hand. Without a second glance, he pulled out the glass. Then he did a double take. It was healing! Slowly, yes. But it was still visibly healing. Harry kept that hand from view. His "regeneration" wasn't as rapid as it was in Muggle TV or movies, but it was still significant. Harry kept tabs on the hand, and would glance at it every minute or so to see how it was. After fourteen minutes, the three inch long, 1\2 inch deep cut had completely healed, and he could walk. Harry picked up his trunk, and walked away. 'What happened back there?' Harry thought 'I should be dead!' Harry suddenly felt a rush of energy through him. It was like someone supercharged his body. Harry had a rush. He sprinted the remaining distance between where he was and Mrs. Figg's. Jogging in place, he rung he doorbell.  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
"What took you so long boy? I've been." Mrs. Figg trailed off.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!? HOW DID YOUR SHIRT GET SO BLOODY?!?" She demanded  
  
"Calm down. I'm fine." Harry assured her "Not a scratch. I fell and cut my chest open on a broken bottle. A medi-witch found me and patched me up. She had an ID card and everything." That was a lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Not over that incident. He should be dead.  
  
"Oh. OK. " She said, letting him in "Change that shirt."  
  
"OK." Harry replied  
  
Soon the fire roared, and he was in the fireplace of the Burrow. 


	3. The Burrow

A\n: Several things. First, don't expect any more frequent updates, 'm doing this from Internet café's and it's costing me money. Second, I started a piece of original fiction on Fictionpress.net. Please read it. It's under the SN neopyro. Third, this is going to be a H\G R\Hr story. Any other pairings are up to you. Fourth, if you have any suggestions, ideas, corrections, or just want to chat, you can email me at waynepuc@aol.com or AIM me at neopyro000. Last, please review. I love reviews. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Chapter 2: Happy Birthday  
  
Harry looked around the living room of the Burrow. It was empty. Harry set down his trunk, and called.  
  
"Hello? Where is everyone?" Harry called out  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny asked from another room  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I'm late." Harry replied  
  
"What took you?" Ginny questioned walking in from the kitchen "We gave up waiting an hour ago."  
  
Harry told Ginny the same story he told Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny said  
  
"So." Harry started "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione went out into the woods an hour ago, the twins moved out, dad's at work and mom went out to get some cooking ingredients." Ginny answered "If you want, I'll help you put away your stuff."  
  
"All right." Harry replied  
  
So, the two of them trooped up the steps. Ginny pushed the door to Ron's room open, and let him in. She followed in behind him.  
  
'Wow.' Harry thought 'She's really grown up. She's beautiful now.'  
  
'WAIT! Where'd that thought come from?' he demanded of himself  
  
'Does it matter? You have to admit that she's a looker.' He thought back  
  
'Well. You're right. Maybe she still has that crush on us.'  
  
'I couldn't. She's just a friend.'  
  
'Yeah, a friend that you want to sleep with.'  
  
'HEY!'  
  
Ginny interrupted him from his thoughts.  
  
"Anything in here you want to hide from me?" she asked "If you want I'll go into another room."  
  
"Nope." Harry replied, scooping up a stack of neatly folded shirts and putting them in the top dresser drawer. "I've got to use the Loo though. I'll be back in a second."  
  
"OK" Ginny replied as he closed the door  
  
She took that opportunity to go through his trunk of course.  
  
"Amazing." She said to herself, after she had put away all the clothes "Not a single sinful thing. Not even wizard porn. Just letters, his Firebolt, a knife, books, an invisibility cloak, a few quills, some parchment and ink. He's clean as a whistle."  
  
Ginny put everything away neatly and lounged on the bed waiting for Harry.  
  
"OK, I'm back" Harry said as he opened he door  
  
"OK. What do you want to do until everyone gets back?" She asked  
  
"Umm. I don't know." Harry responded "Any ideas?"  
  
"We could cook dinner for when mum gets home." Ginny suggested  
  
"OK." Harry answered  
  
As they stood in the kitchen, there was a loud crack, followed by two more. Harry reckognised the people instantly. They were Death Eaters! 


	4. Three on One

A/n: six reviews in three chapters? That's not very good... But I love this fic. So I'm writing more anyway. Please review. Or else I might be tempted to go on strike.  
  
What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger Chapter Four: Three on One  
  
"Ginny. Run. Go to the fireplace and Floo to Hogwarts. Tell Dumbledore." Harry commanded.  
  
"What about you?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'll hold them off until you get through and then I'll follow behind you." Harry lied.  
  
It pained him to lie to Ginny, but he had to. The Death Eaters wouldn't ever attack the Burrow while he still lived. There was a whoosh as Ginny Flooed to safety. Harry hid behind the couch, wand drawn, eavesdropping on the Death Eaters.  
  
"Crabbe, you check the outside. Goyle, you go in through the back door and go upstairs. I'll check the downstairs." One Death Eater said  
  
"Yes sir." Crabbe and Goyle Sr. replied.  
  
'So there were three Death Eaters. This should be easy.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry moved so that his wand was pointed at the back door. Goyle opened the door, and closed it behind him. The idiot didn't see him until Harry had already cast his spell.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted. The spell plowed into Goyle's chest, sending the man flying. The man slammed into the door, and knocked it off it's hinges. Goyle's wand sailed neatly into Harry's hand. Goyle was out cold.  
  
'wow' Harry thought 'My disarming spells were never that strong!'  
  
Apparently the Death Eaters hadn't heard the racket he made, because they were sitting around talking.  
  
"No sign of them Nott." Crabbe told the other Death Eater.  
  
"They must be hiding. Or they could be out doing something." Nott replied "Go find Goyle. He's taking too long."  
  
"Right away sir." Crabbe replied, tromping towards the house. The front door swung open. Harry was ready.  
  
"Mrahcgnihsinab!" Harry shouted. The banishing charm sent Crabbe sailing backwards a good twenty feet.  
  
"What the-?" Nott muttered drawing his wand  
  
Harry ran out the front door, firing off a pogostick charm at Crabbe, who had just gotten to his feet.  
  
"Duht...gniob!" Crabbe went sailing high into the air. He hit the ground screaming. After impact, he stopped screaming.  
  
"Curse you Potter!" Nott called, raising his wand to apparate.  
  
"Silencio!" Harry shouted.  
  
Suddenly Nott couldn't talk. That meant Nott couldn't apparate. Fear registered on Nott's face. He turned to run.  
  
Harry cast a leglocker charm on him. Nott hit the ground face first.  
  
Harry walked up to Nott, who was trying to crawl away. Harry stepped on the back of Nott's neck. He didn't apply pressure, but Nott understood the threat.  
  
"I'm going to take the silencing charm off you now. And you are going to tell me everything I want to know. Otherwise, I'll start hurting you. Understand?" Harry asked  
  
Nott nodded, rolling over so he could face Harry.  
  
"loofuoykaeps" Harry cast.  
  
Nott grinned and raised his wand. Harry wasn't fast enough to stop him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Nott said softly, as a beam of green light hit Harry in the stomach. 


	5. Dobby and Ginny

What Doesn't Kill you Makes you Stronger Chapter five  
  
Harry slowly came back to consciousness. His vision cleared, and gradually, sound returned. There was only one way to describe what was happening. Chaos.  
  
Reporters were trying to get interviews, People were crying, the Press were trying to come near, and ministry officials were all over the place. Someone was laying on him. Their head was resting on his chest. Due to the wetness of his shirt, Harry assumed they'd been crying.  
  
Harry looked at the person who was resting their head on him. It was Ginny. Sitting up would cause her head to fall off him, and hit the ground, so he stayed put. He tapped her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Ginny. Wake up." Harry whispered  
  
She stirred slightly, but remained asleep.  
  
"Ginny. Wake up!" he said, tapping her shoulder slightly harder.  
  
Right about then, all hell broke loose. A reporter noticed that his eyes were open, and that he was moving.  
  
"Merlin's beard... He's alive!" The man exclaimed before fainting.  
  
Everyone turned his way. The crying people dried their tears and jumped for joy. The press set loose a barrage of questions, the officials answered them, and the Aurors made sure the reporters stayed well away from Harry. Harry suddenly felt very tired, and all went black.  
  
Harry came to in a very familiar room. It was white, full of beds and medical supplies. The hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry found something quite odd. He could see quite well. And his glasses were on the bedside table.  
  
Newspapers, books, and remnants of food... Someone was definitely living in the hospital wing with him, keeping watch.  
  
It was nearly dawn. Harry sat up, and decided to take a walk. The other beds in the room had sleeping people. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
Harry tiptoed silently out of the room to make sure he didn't wake them. Harry left the wing, and headed straight for the kitchens.  
  
Nobody else was awake, and he met nobody on his way to the kitchens. Harry reached out and tickled the pear, allowing him to enter the kitchens.  
  
"Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed from underneath one of Hermione's elf hats. "You is alive! Is you hungry? Dobby hears bad things about what happened to Harry Potter sir."  
  
"Hello Dobby." Harry replied. "I just got attacked by Death Eaters. I'm fine though. And yes, I'm very hungry."  
  
"I is glad Harry Potter sir is O.K. I will gets you some food." Dobby said, popping away.  
  
He returned moments later with a large pitcher of butterbeer, a fresh loaf of bread, assorted meats and cheeses, and some condiments and sliced vegetables.  
  
Dobby grabbed a knife from the tray and started slicing bread for Harry. Another elf (Inky) poured Harry a glass of butterbeer, while two others (Blinky and Pinky) brought him napkins and silverware while a fifth elf (Clyde) carried around a pepper mill, and ground some on top of Harry's sandwich. The four elves popped away, leaving Harry alone with Dobby.  
  
Harry found himself to be ravenous. He ate four sandwiches and a large slice of peach cobbler. He answered all of Dobby's enthusiastic questions, before heading back to the Hospital wing.  
  
Harry closed the door behind him, and crawled back into his bed.  
  
"Morning Harry." Ginny said softly. She hopped out of her bed and came towards him. "I thought you were dead."  
  
When she was close enough, she wrapped him in a hug that would make a Devil's Snare proud.  
  
"lp... cn't bre..." Harry gasped out  
  
Ginny loosened her grip on him. "I was worried sick about you. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. His killing curse must not be that strong. It just knocked me out for awhile. How long have I been out?"  
  
"It's been roughly eighteen hours since you were hit."  
  
"Hmm... that little? I feel like I've rested for months."  
  
Ginny laughed. "I need to freshen up a bit. I haven't bathed since you came in here. Make sure you don't try and die on me while I'm gone alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I was just going to read for a bit. See you in a bit."  
  
"See you." Ginny replied, gathering her bath things and heading towards the shower. 


	6. Rude awakenings

Author's note: I've always really liked this story, and I want to finish this before Half-Blood prince comes out. I'm going to try and finish it, and I'm going to come through later and fix up the previous chapters. They need some serious help. Currently I am looking for someone to help edit my stories, because I rarely have time to do it myself. If you're interested, AIM me at Neopyro000 or email me at Thanks!

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Chapter six

Harry didn't actually have any intention of reading. The events of the last few days needed to be pondered about, and now he had some free time to do it in. Harry crawled back into his bed, propped himself up with a pillow, and let his mind wander.

'Why aren't I dead?' He asked himself 'I got crushed by an eighteen wheeler and hit with a killing curse on the same day. By all rights I should be six feet under right now.'

'And why am I staring at Ginny now? It's only been a month since school let out. She can't have changed that much…'

Harry pondered until his head hurt. He crawled out of bed and got his things ready so he could shower after Ginny was done. Just as he managed to locate a towel, the bathroom door swung open with a cloud of steam, followed by Ginny. She was only wearing a towel. Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He mumbled something about hot water and shuffled past her into the shower.

'What was that all about?' he wondered as he climbed into the shower.

:Elsewhere:

"Why isn't Potter dead?" Voldemort hissed to his cowering servants.

"I don't know my lord!" Nott wailed. "I hit him with a killing curse and he fell to the ground! I thought he was dead."

"Wrong answer. _Crucio!_" Voldemort growled.

Nott screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Master! Please don't!" Nott howled.

"Kill him." Voldemort told Avery. "He is not worth my effort."

"Yes master." Avery said with a bow. "Avadra Kedavra!"

With a flash of green light, Nott stopped moving.

:Back at Hogwarts:

"Harry! Are you all right? Harry? HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

Ron was shaking him. "Mate are you all right?"

"I'll go get Dumbledore!" Hermione said, running off.

Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Can't a guy pass out in the shower in peace?" Harry said cheekily.

"Not when you're planning on screaming like that." Ron said with a grin. "Ginny stop peeking."

"Oh!" Ginny said, turning bright red. She turned and fled the bathroom.

Harry smirked and pulled himself to his feet.

"So what's you-know-who up to?" Ron asked, averting his eyes.

"He killed off Nott." Harry said. "Tell everyone I'll explain when I get out."

"Ok Mate." Ron said on his way out. "Glad you're okay by the way."

"Me too Mate. Me too." Harry replied.

'Man.' Harry thought. 'I would kill for a day that was boring. Why does everything have to be so bloody interesting? And what are those weird lumps on my shoulder blades?'

A few minutes later, Harry left the bathroom, fully dressed. It seemed that Hermione had gathered half the staff of Hogwarts and all of them were awaiting an explanation.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonnagall, Professor Moody (Who was taking over the Defense against the Dark Arts position this term) Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pomefrey, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all standing around with tense looks upon their faces.

There was a strangely awkward silence as Harry walked out of the bathroom and put his bath supplies away.

"Well?" Snape snapped.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"Why did Miss. Granger see fit to drag us all out of our beds at this god-awful hour?" Prof. McGonnagall finished.

"Oh. I had a scar vision. Voldemort killed Nott." Harry said.

"That's it? That's why she saw fit to wake all of us in a panic?" the Professor demanded. " UGH!"

McGonnagall stormed from the room.

"She's touchy early in the morning." Dumbledore pointed out.

"I see that." Harry responded. "Anyway, apparently I was screaming in agony and flailing around. It's a really big false alarm."

Moody mumbled something about security, wolves and vigilance before clomping away. Snape glided away briskly and Dumbledore gave a cheery wave before walking off in the direction of his office.

"I need to speak with you Potter." Madame Pomefrey said tersely. "Follow me."

Harry turned and followed the old nurse out of the hospital wing and into her medical supply storage room. She shut the door and put a silencing charm on the room to keep others from listening.

"Potter. Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"No." Harry replied. "Why?"

"Harry Potter, when you came into my ward yesterday, your body had no vital signs. No heartbeat, no pulse and you weren't breathing. You were completely and totally dead. No wizard or muggle has ever been brought back when they were that far gone. But you woke up. I gave you a dreamless sleep potion. Enough to keep you asleep for the next three days. But you wake up after eighteen hours and are acting as if nothing ever happened. Why?"

"I don't know…" Harry said. "Maybe I just have an immunity to the killing curse."

"Very well Potter. Keep your secrets." she said, seeing through his lie. She opened the door and stalked off, leaving him with a lot on his mind.

'I should have asked about those lumps on my back.' he thought.

He walked slowly back towards his friends. His mind was full of too many thing.

'I need a Pensieve.' Harry thought.

Author's note: How was it? What does everyone think?


	7. Chapter 7

**What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

**Chapter Seven**

_Harry stood on a rocky outcropping, overlooking a lake. Dark clouds had filled the sky and a cold heavy rain was falling to the earth. Visibility was bad, but even he could see the large mass of giants and creatures of the night in the distance. Voldemort was coming, but they were ready. Harry felt a violent surge of energy. His months of training had paid off. He was powerful. He didn't need to look to know they were there. Behind him stood the last of all that is good in the entire UK. He knew that at a word, his army would attack. They were just inside the trees after all. He turned slightly. _

"_Remus. When they reach the shore of the lake, we attack." Harry told the graying werewolf. "Spread the word."_

"_Yes sir." Remus replied._

"_Can the formalities old friend. We'll need to save our breath for this fight." Harry snapped. A small grin came to Remus's mouth. He knew the "sir" thing annoyed him. Remus just didn't care. _

_Harry turned and watched Voldemort's army once more. They had no idea he was here. Harry dropped to the ground with just his face peeking over the edge. He couldn't afford to let the ambush be spoiled by an observant Death Eater._

"_Wait for them to set up camp." Harry whispered._

_Remus nodded from his place at Harry's side. They waited a few minutes. Harry knew that his entire force was watching him. Harry turned and made some gestures with his wand. Wizards on his left flank started circling around , preparing their attack._

_The sun had set and fog was rising from the ground. Harry could barely see the campfires on the other side of the lake._

_Harry gestured a few more times and the rest of his army started stalking silently towards Voldemort's minions._

_The final battle had begun._

Harry covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming. It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet. He sat upright and cold sweat ran down his forehead. Harry wiped his pajama sleeve across his brow and looked around. It was very early in the morning and there was a faint blue tint to the blackness. The light was just enough for him to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny all asleep in their cots.

'What an odd dream.' He thought, struggling into some clothes. Harry was nowhere near tired, and actually felt like burning off some energy. He knew how much his friends and the staff would disapprove however. 'I think I'm going to go watch the sun rise.' he thought.

Soundlessly he crept out of the ward and through the winding corridors up to the astronomy tower. As suspected the tower was completely abandoned. Dawn wasn't long off by the time he reached the top of the tower. Harry smiled up at the sky and sat on one of the crenellations going around the tower.

Harry heard a small snap and all of a sudden the stone gave way, sending him backwards…and straight down. Harry was too scared to scream as he plummeted 200 feet to the ground below. Harry hit the ground chest first to the right of the stone crenellation. This time he "died" he didn't get the benefit of passing out. He felt every miserable second as his bones painfully knit themselves back together.

'At least I got to see the sunrise.' he thought.

Harry drug himself to his feet, cursing the whole time. Suddenly he felt another wave of pain pass over him. That bone growth on his shoulder blades was getting bigger. Much bigger. The bone on each shoulder had just cut through his skin like a knife through butter.

"Muggle fer!" Harry screamed. Harry felt another blast of pain and fell to the ground unconscious. When Harry came to it was several hours later. For some reason he didn't hurt at all.

'I hope I didn't miss breakfast.' Harry thought.

Harry got to his feet again and stretched. Harry suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He reflexively looked up at the sky for signs of lightning. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Harry heard the crackle of static electricity as his arm and leg hair stood on end. He felt an overwhelming rush of energy pump through him. He felt as if he could run a marathon. Backwards.

Electricity crackled again and some raw energy crackled from his left hand to his right. Harry looked at his hands in awe. He didn't even notice that his muscles had grown since this morning.

'What the hell is happening to me?' he thought.

Harry jogged into the castle for breakfast, stopping only to change his clothes.

"Man, you reek! Take a shower Harry, and use soap!" Ron teased as Harry arrived in the Great Hall.

"Oh, That's real nice Ron." Hermione huffed at him. "Although he is right. You could use a bath Harry."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you two. I was out running and didn't get a chance to shower, so of course I stink." Harry replied.

"Running?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"You know, like exercising?" Harry clarified.

"Isn't that when they remove a demon from your-" Ron started.

"No. Like a workout." Harry interrupted.

"Oh. Did you get paid? What kind of work is there around here? And what does that have to do with running?" Ron asked.

"It's like Quidditch." Harry explained.

"OHHH! Why didn't you say that? And how come I wasn't invited?" Ron wondered aloud.

Harry sighed loudly. "I really need a shower." Harry said as he finished off his eggs. "I'll meet you at potions!"

Harry jogged off towards the showers.

'I wonder if Ron is really that thick, or if he was joking?' Harry asked himself on his way to the shower. 'Maybe I'm better off not knowing.'


End file.
